


Birthday boy is King

by tekowrites



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy/Billy, for Teddy’s birthday Billy decides on a little body modification present, the problem though is not letting anyone find out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday boy is King

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.

For Teddy’s birthday that year, Billy outdoes himself. And really, the person who inspired the gift was Teddy himself. They weren’t painful, not when Billy had just magiced them on, but they were still a peculiar sensation.

Billy’s biggest mistake was in getting them a week prior to Teddy’s birthday so he’d get used to them, or so he’d told himself. But between trying to hide them under the bodysuit, making sure no one accidently touched them –Teddy included- and Tommy’s disregard for Billy’s privacy, he was almost sorry he’d thought of them.

One such example had taken place four days ago.

“Hey Billy.” Teddy waved at him, it was still early in the day to see Teddy, but he’d finished school work early and had went downstairs to grab a snack.

“Hey. What’s up?”

“Not much, except your mom just left for a fundraiser with your dad.” Teddy’s eyes held a mischievous glint in them, a single brow was raised. “She said to take care of the house and left money for pizza.”

“Uh huh, and you were thinking….?” Not that Billy needed any actual answers, it was plain as sight.

He was alone with his boyfriend, his twin brothers at a sleepover, his parents suddenly busy, Tommy…he didn’t want to think about where Tommy was. And  then there was pizza, which was pretty much a universal teenager’s sign for what was going to happen. He grinned at Teddy.

Teddy headed to the phone and placed their order, while Billy pulled out the controllers, the Ps3, and a few games. Game night was _on_.

Teddy walked in to find him making himself comfortable on a cushion he’d lifted from the couch.

“My thoughts exactly. How about some LBP2?”

“What? I thought you’d want to play an RPG!”

Teddy rolled his eyes. “No. I know you’ve been dying to show me that new world you found. I don’t want something competitive, just wana have fun before the pizza shows up.”

“Are you saying you can’t beat me on an empty stomach?” Billy looked at Teddy closely, his eyes narrowed, challenging.

Teddy just leaned in and gave him a quick kiss that  was over way too soon for Billy’s liking. “Nope. Gonna leave the work-out for after the pizza.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Billy.

He pushed the disc in, and handed Teddy his controller.

“Good, because, this user? Lupinrickmanburger32? He made this entire level based Hogwarts and you’ve gotta see it!”

Teddy grinned at his boyfriend’s fanboying and set out to restyle his character.

“Hey, yours has a Darth Vader costume on. With that pointy laser thing-“

“ _Lightsaber_ ”

“-Whatever. It’s cool.”

“You think? It took me ages to get it.” It was at that moment that Billy launched into the entire story of how he managed to acquire the item for his sack boy, and didn’t notice Teddy inching closer with every syllable that was being uttered.

Teddy grabbed his chin, and smiling, told him to stop talking, Billy obliged by being the one to push their lips together.

The game became mere background noise.

It was a slow kiss, and Billy had missed it, missed this, between trying to prove themselves as Young Avengers and all sorts of distractions, he’d somehow placed their relationship on the back burner. There was something else, another important reason, but he lost that train of thought completely when Teddy broke the kiss to nip at his upper lip.

“Distracted?” Teddy licked his way from Billy’s lips, to his ear, before dipping his tongue in.

Billy gasped the word ‘hardly’ but wasn’t even sure Teddy could hear him at the point. His arms were trembling from the strain of holding him up, and not letting his body fall backwards onto the floor. Then he remembered the cushion, and slowly untangled his legs from their crossed position.

Teddy had caught the movement, and placed a hand in the center of Billy’s chest, pushing him to the floor for easier access, as his mouth made it’s way down to Billy’s throat.

Billy’s legs spread apart, and Teddy moved his leg in, to spread one of them further away, while his palm travelled downward slowly, and almost settled on his naval.

“Ha?”

Billy who was busy moaning around two of Teddy’s fingers in his mouth, almost bit them in panic. He quickly pushed Teddy away.

“Uh did you hear that? I think it’s the pizza.” Teddy looked at him, stunned at the reaction, and Billy’s awkward statement.

“Billy, are you hiding something?” Teddy advanced slowly, Billy’s panicked face making him even more suspicious.

The doorbell rang, saving him. Billy, relieved, jumped ahead to go and answer it, while an apologetic smile graced his lips.

Dinner was a silent affair because they were both eyeing the other, Teddy was intrigued, while Billy was sweating bullets, and contemplating zapping his boyfriend’s memory. Billy had never wished for Tommy’s presence more than at that moment, if only because he was still horny for his boyfriend, and didn’t think he had the will power to reject a continuation.

When Teddy was on his last slice of pepperoni pizza, Billy used the lamest excuse in the book to get away.

“Your stomach’s acting up?”

“Yeah. Ugh, I think it was the pizza.”

“We’re going to the doctor then, grab your coat.”

“No! I mean, it’s gonna be fine, I just need to _go_ and it’ll be okay. Besides, we’re supposed to be watching the house remember?”

“Can’t you magic this away?”

Billy played up his pain and shook his head at Teddy. “I can’t concentrate on the words with the pain.” He kept moving towards the bathroom as he said this, finally grabbing the door handle.

Teddy’s lips twitched a little. “How about I come in and help you there?”

Billy felt his blush reaching his hair roots,  Teddy was teasing him, and he probably saw right through the lie, and wasn’t going to let it go.

“Teddy..?” Billy breathed the name out slowly, bathroom door ajar, inside and holding it open.

Teddy leaned in, a smirk on his face. “Yeah?”

“Not in this lifetime.” Billy slammed the door in his face.

 

The bodysuit was by far the biggest challenge. Everything was so obvious in it because it molded to every bump and definition of his body, displaying it for the entire universe to see. His cape was a massive help, so he kept it close, covering himself with it almost all the time.

Which earned him a new reputation for really ‘liking’ his cape, and the nickname the “Red Nun”. Billy stewed on it a little, gritting his teeth and telling himself it was only temporary.

 

While the bodysuit had been a challenge, the biggest annoyance however, was none other than Tommy, who continued the trend of nicknames.

Tommy kept showing up at the most inappropriate of times, and to make matters worse, ended up telling everyone that Billy was in the doghouse, and mock-begging Teddy to please play with his brother.

These lines were inspired by the constant pose in which he kept finding Billy. One hand over his chest, and one directly above his pants. This from the time he barged into Billy’s room while he was changing.

Tommy found him donning the same position in the bathroom later, when he was about to bath and Tommy had barged in to take a leak.

“Man, I’ll clear off for a day, just stop groping the same body as mine. You’re giving us a bad rep here.”

Billy throw a shampoo bottle towards Tommy, and predictably missed.

Just one more day to go, just one last day. He gripped the shower head, and let the water flow.

 

They’d just cleared off a small army of Kree who’d just discovered the joy of Ecstasy and were combing the city for more drugs, wrecking havoc wherever they went.

The Kree weren’t a serious problem while doped, because they lacked basic judgment, and couldn’t figure out how to fight back through the haze of being high. They’d left an obvious trail as well, but it had taken time to track them down to a single location and catch them.

In grand celebration of the end of the wild chase, everyone sat at McDonald’s for a meal. Teddy left to place their order, and that’s when Billy turned towards the Young Avengers with his request.

“I’m planning a surprise for Teddy’s birthday.”

“Whoa bro, is that what you’ve been practicing in the house? That’s just wrong.”

“Tommy. Please. Shut. Up. And no, I didn’t mean _that_ kind of surprise, I meant a party. Teddy’s just lost his mom, and it used to be the two of them before, so  I want to set up a party so everyone can come over. I’m sure he’d really appreciate it if you guys came.”

Tommy didn’t say anything, the girls nodded, and Eli looked like he had objections, and sure enough, he didn’t keep them in for long.

“Look, we’d love to, I’m sure, but we can’t just take a day off from active duty, can we?”

“You’re right, which is why I thought we could have shifts tomorrow? I don’t know, we could all get the place ready during our off shift times, and then we’ll surprise him at midnight, have a small party and go back to being on duty. Though realistically and from a fanboy perspective, if there’s danger in the morning, there’s a 100% we’ll have the rest of the day free. How often is it that we get two different attacks in the same day? Trust me on this one.”

He looked back and saw Teddy walking towards them, so he whispered quickly. “You in or out? Come on!”

Eli looked around them, and saw heads nodding, slightly amused. “Fine. But if we get attacked twice though, we’re stripping you of your fanboy title.” Billy just rolled his eyes. Like that could ever happen.

When Teddy got back, everyone was smiling at him, and Billy had to admit that Teddy looked creeped out a little.

 

It went better than expected, so well, that Billy thought he must have dreamt it all, and was about to wake up and find that the day hadn’t even started yet.

The decorations were sagging now, Tommy having speed stuck them hours before, and his later speeding within the room kept jostling them around.

Eli had brought the drinks, Kate had the cake taken care of –something fancy from a famous bakery apparently-, and Cassie brought candles and a rectangular box containing the group’s collective present.

He organized and kept Teddy busy with the excuse that they needed groceries, and once they got home, the party had started.

It was quiet now though, everyone having left, including Tommy, who gagged when Billy asked where he was going. His parents were asleep, and so were his brothers. He’d focused so much of his energy on the party, he’d completely forgotten about how he was going to give Teddy his present. He sighed while he cleaned up.

He felt stupid, he’d gone through so much to keep the damn secret of the present, and for him to just forget at the end of the day, was more than he could take at the moment.

Billy was packing the cake away in a container at the kitchen table when he felt a kiss to the side of his neck. Teddy’s arms went around his waist and this time Billy didn’t even flinch. The surprise was already kind of ruined.

“Thank you, for an amazing day.” Teddy whispered the words in his right ear, he shivered, then leaned back a little.

“You’re welcome.”

“Come upstairs?”

“I need to finish putting things away, or mom’ll murder me.”

“I can do that.” Teddy squeezed his midsection as he said this, like he sensed Billy was in a mood and he wanted to make it all better. Billy felt like a dork for getting upset then, Teddy would understand if he had to wait for the gift.

“Nah, can’t have you do that on your birthday.”

“The birthday boy is King, right? You _have_ to do everything I say.”

Billy smiled, turned around and pecked Teddy. “I will. After I take care of the cake.”

 

When Billy walked into the room, he found Teddy sprawled all over the bed, the opened gift was in his hand, and he was laughing.

“What’d they get you?”

“Just a stethoscope.”

“Oh.…wait _what_??”

“First things first.” Teddy yanked him by the arm towards the bed, pushed him on his back, and leaned over him. His hands were on each side of Billy’s head.

“Teddy, we can’t, remember the _thing_ about the walls in here?”

“No problem, you’ve got it covered.” Teddy looked different, and he couldn’t understand why, but the way he was looking at Billy was filled with a mixture of hunger, longing and  something else, but it was hot and Billy almost squirmed under his stare.

“All you need to do is place a protective barrier, shaped like a bubble to encompass the room.” He pointed it out like it was the easiest, most obvious thing in the world, and maybe it was, they’d just never considered its other purposes.

Billy barely had the bubble up, when Teddy leaned in and stole his breath away with a kiss. He grabbed onto the forearms next to his head, pushing himself up to meet Teddy’s mouth. He moaned, Teddy licking the roof of his mouth, then pulling out to run his tongue over Billy’s lips.

Billy ran his leg against Teddy’s thigh and slowly moved it up and down, while trying to recapture Teddy’s mouth.

“Show me.”

Billy was confused and it showed on his face, but Teddy didn’t say anything again, and bit at his chin this time. The hand he was holding onto, moved to his zipper and dragged it lower, then it was pulling at his sides to drag the jeans off.

Billy kicked the jeans the rest of the way down once they were around his ankles, and was starting to get a crick in his neck from having to lean up to kiss Teddy, who’d kept the same position. Billy wrapped both his arms around Teddy’s neck to get him to lean down, with no success.

Teddy meanwhile, had dedicated his fingers to the art of exploring Billy’s exposed feet, running his fingers on the insides of Billy’s thighs and avoiding where Billy most wished those fingers to go. His black briefs were damp, and his desire was obvious, straining so much against the material that every movement of his legs, would shift it and rub against the head.

It was maddeningly slow, and all wrong and just _not enough_. Billy noticed that his grey t-shirt had ridden up a little from all his thrashing to get Teddy to touch him lower and then it downed on him. Teddy hadn’t forgotten, and he was waiting for that answer still.

He slipped his hands from around Teddy’s neck, and then slowly, began to lift his t-shirt up. With every strip of skin showing, Billy’s face went darker in his embarrassment, he turned his face to the side, and only when he finally got the shirt to his neck, did he sneak a look at Teddy’s expression.

Teddy’s eyes were half-lidded, taking in the entire view, and it made Billy want cover up again.

He’d gotten two piercings.

The one in his bellybutton was a simple silver barbell, the one decorating his left nipple was a silver hoop, which, though small was also thick and slightly heavy.

Teddy flicked the ring and Billy almost came in his briefs.

“You’re breathtaking.”

He grabbed Billy’s chin, and looked directly into his eyes, forcing him to watch, and when he did look, their foreheads had touched and the awkwardness vanished along with most of his embarrassment.

It turned into a game of exploration then, as Teddy tugged, tongued and pulled the ring with his teeth. Billy’s hands were busy though, one pinching his other nipple, while his left hand was massaging Teddy’s ear, slipping his fingers around his boyfriend’s piercings.

“Beautiful.”

Billy was so aroused, he was humping air at that point, and slipped his hand from his chest the inside of his briefs.

Teddy stopped torturing his nipples long enough to get that hand back, and threaded his fingers through the sticky mess on his palm.

“Teddy, _please_.”

He almost mewled when Teddy traced a line from his puffed nipple to the barbell. He leaned down and dipped his tongue into the little space under the round metal, making a sweeping motion under it, then snaped his teeth on the metal and tugged , watching Billy almost lose it.

“ _Fuck_! Fuck _Teddy Please_ Oh _God_.”

Taking pity on his boyfriend, Teddy finally grabbed the now completely soaked garment, and pulled it until it was around Billy’s knees, keeping them from moving apart. He placed his head under the stretched fabric, pushed his tongue at the little slit, before taking the leaking head into his mouth.

Billy’s entire body arched, the fabric now stretched tight between his knees, and his toes curled.

It took less than a minute of wet heat around him, and Teddy’s finger through the ring, pulling at his abused nipple once more, to send him over the edge.

His breathing was harsh and his legs felt like jelly at that point, but Billy didn’t fail to notice that Teddy still hadn’t come, and that their night had just started.

 

He was sore all over, so sore that there would be no saving the world for days, no, _weeks_ to come. Teddy’s soft snoring stopped, and he opened his eyes to look at Billy. His smile was so bright, Billy almost offered himself, sore limbs and orifices to Teddy again.

“G’morning.”

“Morning.” His eyes softened and he added, “I think we missed breakfast.”

“’m good. C’mere.”

Billy obliged, cuddling against Teddy and stretching his legs a little.

“Best birthday ever.” Teddy kissed the side of his neck and nuzzled the space between it and his shoulder.

“Teddy?”

“Hnn?”

“What was so funny about the stethoscope?”

Teddy kissed his temple this time then mumbled ‘Nothing’ into Billy’s hair, hiding a grin.

_Earlier that week.._

“Are you threatening us?”

“No, I’m just asking you nicely to pretend not to notice my boyfriend’s piercings, or I’ll accidently break your jaw. Purely by accident of course.”

“This is insane, if he was keeping them a secret, then how come _you_ found out?”

“Because he’s my idiot boyfriend, and  I do daily check ups on him to make sure he hasn’t been trying to get himself into trouble without me.”

“Ugh, too much information green face.”

“You check his body when he’s sleeping??”

“Isn’t that an invasion of privacy?”

“Is that your version of playing doctor?”

“KATE!”

“Oh grow up.”

“So what’s it going to be?”

“It could be fun.”

“Whatever.”

“I like my jaw thank you very much.”

“Can’t believe we’re doing this.”

 

Teddy grinned. He couldn’t wait to play with his present, It was going to be an awesome birthday.


End file.
